


Ma'am

by OceanofJade



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 22:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16731594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanofJade/pseuds/OceanofJade





	Ma'am

家里的门铃被按响时，李敏亨刚刚放下手里的工具，他皱了皱眉毛，迅速披上了浴袍去开门。  
浴袍是丝绸面料，深枣红色衬得他胸前的皮肤愈发白皙，只是这样的颜色在他身上略显成熟，就像那些三四十岁的熟妇，看上去在这层深色浴袍下藏了许许多多的风采。  
来人是个水管修理工。家里的水龙头出水不顺，徐先生又不在家，李敏亨不知如何处理，只好给社区服务站打电话预约了上门修理。据说这位工人广受好评，隔壁的史密斯太太似乎也预约过他。  
“夫人您好，请问这里是徐先生家吗？”修理工和善地笑着寒暄，他身形高大，比李敏亨高出十几厘米，因此说话时微微俯视房子的主人，身体挡去了屋外映进来的大部分光线。  
李敏亨脸上飞了两片红，说：“是的，但请别叫我夫人，我是男人。”说罢却不自觉地拽了拽浴袍的领口——他穿不惯，总担心前胸会露出太多。  
修理工把他的小动作看在眼里，没答应他的要求，也没反驳他，继续说：“我是您预约的管道修理人员，您叫我Johnny就好。”  
“叫我Mark吧。”李敏亨说。他将男人带到浴室，给对方看那根坏掉的水管，“昨天还能用呢，今早就不怎么出水了，一阵一阵的，幸好我洗完了澡，刚洗完它就彻底坏了。”  
Johnny看着李敏亨在浴缸旁边指来指去，还稍微踮了脚去取那只莲蓬喷头给自己看，动作的时候浴袍被小幅度地牵扯，下摆越过了膝弯向上跑了几寸，露出一小截光滑的大腿，与小腿和脚踝的线条连在一起，柔滑的肌理起伏看得他心中发痒。这位小夫人的浴袍还有几片仍沾着水渍，应该是方才洗澡后还未来得及擦干身体便裹上浴衣给自己开门了。  
“夫人里面有穿衣服吗？”Johnny冷不丁地问道，显然跟水管的话题毫不相关，因此李敏亨也愣了一下，甚至没反应过来称呼的错误：“唔……还没来得及穿呢，不是要给你开门吗。”  
Johnny理解地点点头，拍了拍李敏亨的肩膀，说：“只是怕您着凉才问的，请别介意。”  
“噢…不、不会。”  
李敏亨觉得浴室里的氛围有些古怪，但这位叫Johnny的修理工也没做什么不对的事，他也不知道该归因于何。  
Johnny上前拿过那根水管，仔细地检查了一番，从工具箱里掏出些家伙鼓捣了一阵，不过几分钟，再开启水龙头时莲蓬喷头便重新工作了。李敏亨没想到修理过程能这么快，想来是Johnny的技艺精湛，于是感激地跟他道谢。  
“真是谢谢您，听说您手艺不错，看来是名不虚传呢。”  
Johnny将水管放回原处，冲李敏亨暧昧地笑笑，道：“夫人过奖了。不过我看夫人您也有些小问题，我想帮您解决一下。”  
“什么问题？”  
“夫人您的浴袍一直湿着，是不是应该脱下来换一件干的衣服？”Johnny说着凑近了穿着深枣红浴袍的黑发小夫人，几根手指捻着前胸交叉的衣领，没怎么用力地往一边拉拽几下，露出一大片白花花的皮肤，沐浴液的余香从浴衣里面钻出来，Johnny忍不住埋头深深闻着那股玫瑰花香。  
小夫人慌了，两只手去推唐突的修理工，羞窘地制止他：“先生，不要这样…!我有丈夫的……”  
Johnny不搭理他，仍旧在他胸口裸露的那处又嗅又舔，鼻尖磨蹭着那块软软的肌肉，觉得味道实在太甜便忍不住用牙尖抵咬，牙齿衔住一小块肉稍稍用力磨几下，放开时便留下些细小的齿痕，粉嫩发红，在白嫩的皮肤上格外扎眼。李敏亨被舔咬得羞耻心越发强烈，推拒的手逐渐抠进Johnny肩胛处的衣料，他受不了这样的情景，对两个陌生人来说这种接触实在是太荒唐太过分了。  
“夫人要抱我的话就温柔一点吧，掐得我有点疼呢。”Johnny头也不抬地嘱咐李敏亨，后者面红耳赤地靠在浴室的墙上，因为方才的挣扎而无法正常地站直，两腿分开了些，膝盖打了弯，恰好容许了Johnny挤进两腿之间的空地。  
“谁要抱你啊……你快放开我!”浴袍散到肘弯处的小夫人还在扭动，抬起一条腿想踹逾矩的修理工，反被后者顺水推舟地抱起了那条腿，抬高到男人的腰侧，大手伸进浴衣遮蔽着的大腿根摩挲。Johnny的指尖在李敏亨的股沟处勾描了一阵，意料之中地只触到了滑嫩的腿肉，不禁在他胸前低笑：  
“夫人果真什么都没穿啊，不怕在陌生人面前走光吗？”  
李敏亨被修理工摸得这里那里都好痒，腿根被情色地揉捏，从外侧到内侧都让男人摸了个遍，对方的手指偶尔还会触碰到自己的阴囊，带来短暂的刺激后却不停留，惹得他要硬不硬，身上越来越没力气，“别摸了…我丈夫他……他可能快回来了。”  
丈夫外出还未归家，自己却跟一个上门修管道的陌生男人在自家浴室里乱搞，浴袍挂在身上也没什么用，前胸肩背都露个精光，腿上的布料也被男人给拽跑了，自己里面还没穿内裤，全身上下都没几处被遮住的地方；自己的乳头还被修理工含着舔来舔去，两边都硬得发痒，好想让这个叫Johnny的男人用力吮它们，可又不能背叛自己的丈夫，如果英浩晚上回到家发现自己的乳尖被别的男人吸到肿胀，他们肯定会吵架吧，说不定还会被英浩按着做得更狠……  
李敏亨脑子里乱七八糟，Johnny来吻他的时候他都无意识地接受了。唇瓣错叠在一起，他那两张薄薄的嘴唇被男人重重蹂躏。Johnny用舌尖舔他的唇线，沾着唾液的舌头逐渐把他的上下嘴唇都润湿了，津液亮盈盈地嵌在他唇上，在双唇中间积了一小洼，挂了没多久便坠下去，顺着下巴往下流到脖子上，蜿蜿蜒蜒地留下一条晶莹的水痕。Johnny撬开他的嘴唇，舌头伸进去搅他的舌尖和牙齿，抵着他的上颚来回蹭，弄得他酥酥麻麻，口水分泌了更多，不受控制地流满了下巴。他想求求Johnny让他咽一下口水，这样实在太丢脸了，可后者含住了他的舌头，他想说话的时候，舌头就像是主动缠上去配合Johnny一般，被对方乘机更加恶劣地捉弄。  
这修理工欺负他嘴巴的时候还要搞他下面。李敏亨被Johnny捉住阴茎，对方有些粗鲁地套弄着，动作幅度很大，每一下都很用力。男人的手掌仿佛燃了一团火，没撸多久就烧得李敏亨下体硬热，本来只是断断续续的喘息都变成了难耐的呻吟，从喉咙里逸出来，却因为被吻住而压抑在口中。  
不知吻了多久，Johnny终于放开了他。重新获得新鲜空气的李敏亨大口大口地呼吸着，下意识去看自己下面，只瞄了一眼便面皮涨红：他的性器翘得高高的，肉柱上的筋络都暴张开来，冠部已经开始往外冒水，一滴滴一股股，慢悠悠地顺着茎身往下流。  
“夫人怎么还跟这淋浴花洒一样出水了呢，好奇怪，是不是哪里坏掉了，”Johnny一副稀奇的表情，说话时紧紧盯着李敏亨，后者对他的眼神躲躲闪闪，于是他干脆凑近李敏亨的耳朵，在人耳边哈气，“我来给夫人检查一下吧。”  
李敏亨开口时带了哭腔，说：“不要叫我夫人，我不是女人，哪里有女人会长这个东西。”  
“不是女人为什么穿女式浴袍？是您先生的癖好吗？还是您自己的癖好？”Johnny说话的同时在舔李敏亨的耳朵，柔软无骨的耳廓口感极佳，无论怎样吮咬都不会把人弄疼，含在嘴里像弹性极佳的棉花糖果，着实令修理工上瘾。  
李敏亨不知如何辩解，急得眼眶里含了水，他那双眼睛很大很亮，泛起水光时更招人喜欢。他丈夫尤其爱看他在床上掉眼泪，见到这幅场面便要夸他漂亮，哄他乖，说要给他好吃的作为补偿，把他里面灌得满满当当，舒服得哭都哭不出来。从前跟他的丈夫英浩之间的床事浮现在李敏亨的脑海里，他丈夫英俊又温柔，比现在这个对他动手动脚的色情狂好了太多。  
他好想他丈夫，想他的英浩快些回家，他只想让英浩摸他亲他。  
Johnny趁他出神将他剥光了，深红浴衣落在了脚边。李敏亨赤身裸体地倚靠着冰凉的瓷砖墙面，猛地打了个哆嗦。紧接着Johnny的身体靠过来，带着浓烈的男性荷尔蒙气息，迅速地将他包裹。男人粗重动情的喘息喷洒在他颈窝和耳后，沿着平坦胸膛一路向下，把他还在吐水的阴茎含进了口中。  
口腔湿热的侍候让李敏亨再次理智松动，下体被含住套弄的感觉实在美妙至极，他没坚持多久就忍不住前后顶送自己的腰胯，急切又渴求地操男人的嘴巴，敏感的冠部顶在柔软的舌根时的舒爽简直要令他崩溃。李敏亨没办法支撑自己站立了，慢慢靠着墙滑坐到地上，双腿敞向两边，屈膝将Johnny夹在自己腿间，胯间毫无章法地顶弄着，嘴里的呻吟也越来越无法掩饰，从委屈的呜咽变成难耐的哼叫，勾得Johnny用手指去玩他的舌头，又搅出一滩涎水。  
后来Johnny要进入时，李敏亨早已顺从地默许他将要进行的一切行为。没办法，小夫人的衣服也没了，被修理工吮了一身嫩红吻痕，两个乳头颤巍巍地挺立在胸前，稍微碰一碰就能让小夫人抖好一会儿。小夫人下面硬得不行，修理工检查一番却毫无成效，精湛手艺好像没了踪影，夫人的性器前端非但没能修好，反倒吐了更多水液，哪怕修理工用手指在小夫人的穴里面抠挖搅弄，也只是让那处开关坏得更彻底，透明黏滑的体液流个不停，小夫人那双白玉似的腿也颤个不停。  
“夫人好像真的坏了，这些水到底是怎么回事，止不住呢，”Johnny似乎真的感到苦恼，握着自己的阴茎在李敏亨的穴口迟疑，“难道要插进去帮夫人堵住那个开关吗？”  
李敏亨被玩到浑身绵软，下面湿漉漉的，里面被修理工抠了好久，这会儿没东西塞着令他感到不习惯。他看到修理工的阴茎了，那东西完全硬了起来，很粗很长的一根，若有若无地蹭着他的大腿根，滑滑的，好烫，像一根烙得红热的硬铁。  
“嗯…插进来试试吧……我流了好多水，快帮我止住吧…”  
还是忍不住说了。李敏亨将矜持和忠贞抛在一边，说着邀请的话，同时往前挪，迫不及待要把那根硬东西吞进穴里，他想着自己身体深处肯定藏了个坏掉的开关，需要男人进去捅一捅才能好，让这修理工插一会儿说不定就不流水了。  
Johnny果然好硬，刚进去就捣得李敏亨双腿酥软，本想夹紧一些让男人的性器能捅得更用力，可用来围阻的穴肉都失去了作用，自己烂得软乎乎的，纵容那根滚烫的东西在穴里横冲直撞，一下子便顶到了最里面，片刻都没停歇，直接抵着那块软肉开始撞击。Johnny的频率很高，操得又快又猛，囊袋拍在李敏亨的会阴发出羞人的拍打声，小夫人的脸蛋红了又红，张着粉红樱桃般的嘴唇小声淫叫。  
“英浩……呜呜呜……抱歉…”小夫人又想起了他的丈夫。Johnny的阴茎跟他丈夫的一样硬，一样热，顶穴时干脆有力，还能准确找到他的敏感处，操得他好舒服，舒服得都快忘记跟英浩做时的感觉，只剩跟Johnny的欢愉，让他逐渐沉沦，为之痴迷。  
“谁是英浩？”修理工沉声问道，抽插的动作更重了。  
李敏亨被顶着敏感点操，爽得脑子都废掉，修理工问什么他就答什么：“啊……英浩是…我、我的丈夫……”  
“那Mark是英浩的夫人吗？”  
“呜……是的…Mark是…是……英浩的夫人…”  
Johnny觉得被干爽了的小夫人乖极了，心情大好，将自己挺得更深，加重了力度，一下一下撞着小夫人的那处开关，看着小夫人在自己身子底下抖得不成样子，情欲像炸弹一样爆开。只是这个开关似乎并不管用，小夫人的水照样一个劲儿地往外冒，越插流得越多，怎么都停不下来。但李敏亨早就不关心自己流不流水，全心都专注享受快感，叫得也好大声。  
“好可惜，夫人马上就得含着我的精液见您丈夫了，会害怕吗？”Johnny逗他。  
“不会……啊……射满里面也没关系…我会好好含住的……”李敏亨已经不知道自己在说什么，他的所有行动都纯粹依靠快感的支配，哪管英浩回家后会如何，反正如果对着他张开腿，给他看自己腿间流满精液，英浩肯定只会插进来重新射满的。  
所以没关系，把小夫人的屁股灌满就好了。  
“如您所愿，夫人。”

浴室里恢复了平静。两个男人的肉体纠缠在一起，年长的那个搂着年轻的那个，在放了温水的浴缸里一同清洗。  
青年的声音经过情欲撕扯变得沙哑，浓重的哭腔还未完全消散。李敏亨小声地埋怨：“我今天抖得太厉害了，都怪你太用力。”  
徐英浩啄吻着年轻的爱人，回答：“因为夫人太可爱了。下次还这样玩吧。”

 

END.

 

*本文里的“夫人”仅为情景需要。


End file.
